


Fallen Ice Queen

by Sarugetchu



Category: RWBY
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, Ryona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarugetchu/pseuds/Sarugetchu
Summary: Neo moves onto her next target after taking down Ruby Rose. Weill Weiss Schnee have what it takes to avenge her teammate's defeat?Sequel to-> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196858
Kudos: 3





	Fallen Ice Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for drathmaul710 
> 
> Link to picture connecting to story-> https://www.deviantart.com/fantasy4fun/art/Neo-vs-Weiss-By-Butcherstudios-Version-2-823650054
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this series. :) 
> 
> Weiss(c) Rooster Teeth   
> Neo(c) Rooster Teeth   
> Glynda(c) Rooster Teeth

“Six, seven, eight,” Glynda’s count is nearing its end. 

_“Ugh…no this can’t be! How is she this strong?!”_ Weiss gets up at the count of eight stopping Glynda. 

Glynda checks her. “Are you okay Weiss? I’m thinking of stopping the fight. You haven’t shown me anything this round.” Weiss had a bloody nose and visual bruises on her right cheek. 

Weiss puts her gloves up and takes a step forward towards Glynda. “I can still fight Professor Goodwitch.” Weiss’s eyes narrow looking at her opponent across from the ring wearing a smug simile on her face. 

Her opponent had two tone hair of half pink and brown, pink boxing gloves with brown tape, and white trunks with pink on the top brown trim on the sides. It was Neo; the same woman from before that easily took apart Ruby Rose within a round. Though, the fight wasn’t as easy for Neo, as Weiss proved to be much tougher than her friend Ruby Rose. Neo was only able to knockdown Weiss two times so far while Weiss has come close to knocking her down a number of times throughout the fight. 

She takes her stance seeing Glynda signals for them to keep fighting. _“Playtime is over Ice Queen.”_ Neo dashes at her looking to end the fight. 

_“I won’t lose to yo-”_ Weiss’s thoughts are cut off as Neo’s caves in her temple with a left hook. The punch instantly dazes Weiss on impact. Neo follows up with two left hooks to body that yields loud grunts from Weiss’s mouth. Weiss backs away from Neo throwing a check left hook to the jaw in an attempt to slow her down but Neo ducks it and counters with a quick right uppercut to her stomach. 

“AHHHHH!” Weiss screams in pain spitting out her mouthpiece onto the mat while stumbling into the ropes out on her feet. Weiss is helpless now. 

Neo grins evilly at noticing Weiss’s disposition. _“IT’S TIME TO KILL!!!!”_ Neo rushes in and unleashes an unholy barrage of punches to the helpless girl. Hooks, uppercuts, and everything that could break the girl. A number of cracks could be heard. Those were the sounds of broken bones. Neo was breaking the girl in front of everyone and was enjoying every second of it. 

Glynda finally steps in to try and stop the fight, but Neo stops her barrage to glare at Glynda. This was enough to make Glynda back off. Neo proceeds to keep breaking the girl with her pink leather fists. 

“Stop the fight!” A blonde-haired girl from Weiss’s corner yells out while throwing a white towel into the ring to get the Glynda’s attention. 

Neo hears this plead for her to stop. She stops once again to turn around and glare at the blonde-haired girl. This stops the girl’s protest in its tracks. Neo turns back around and keeps pounding the girl until she is satisfied with her work. She then stops once again to drag her body over to the red corner using the ropes to keep her from falling and presses her left pink glove up against Weiss’s throat to show the crowd her handy work. 

On top of the battle bloody and bruise on her right cheek, Weiss is now sporting two eyes that are nearly swollen shut and visual bruises on her body. Some of the crowd cheers with glee while some are shocked at the vicious display by Neo. 

_“Two down, two more to go.”_ Neo fires off a right haymaker to the jaw and then releases hold of Weiss’s throat. She slowly sinks to the mat in a sitting position out cold. 

Glynda steps in between the fighters and finally signals the fight over reluctantly raising Neo’s arm in victory. The crowd cheers wildly. The young, unknown fighter Neo takes down another strong opponent on her path of revenge against the one known as Yang Xiao Long.


End file.
